Documents (Episode Ignis)
Documents is an Archives section in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis that chronicles the notes Ignis has picked up from Altissia. They are available in Chapter 1. List of documents Proposal for Operation: Tidequeller Northwestern part of the city, on a wooden desk below a black canopy, close to the edge and the water. :We have received intelligence that the crown prince and the Oracle are on their way to Altissia to awaken the sea goddess from her slumber. :For all our targets to assemble so neatly is most fortuitous. I propose we capitalize on this coincidence and secure the Ring of legend from the fugitives while our forces take care of the Tidemother. :The army should prepare for battle at once. We must intercept Leviathan as soon as she rises from the water. As for Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya, they should be captured on sight, but they must be brought back alive. :High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret Petition for MA-X Aureus Changes The southwestern area of the city, a square on a table under a green canopy, close to a green container, a tower, and a fountain. :ATTN: R&D Staff :In his infinite wisdom, His Excellency the High Commander has ordered a full-scale assault on the sea goddess Leviathan. While I fully support the high commander’s proposal, the tutelary deity of Altissia is said to be a jealous god prone to fits of tidal rage. Thus, I hereby request my mech be outfitted with naval combat capabilities, lest yours truly be swept away by her angry waves. :Furthermore, as yours truly has proven himself time and again in battlefields across Eos, I also request my mech be repainted with a coat of glimmering gold so as to reflect the accolades I have acquired over my years of service. :With the fated battle fast approaching, I would be most appreciative if the staff could set to work on these modifications posthaste. :Deputy High Commander Caligo Ulldor Broken Magitek Core To the west of the center of the map is a cafe with yellow parasols. Nearby steps lead onto a bridge. Heading right from the stairs, towards the crashed ship finds the Magitek Core on the ground. :Engine that serves as the core component of the troopers that compose the empire's magitek infantry. While the magiteknology itself is a product of the ancient civilization of Solheim, it was the modern-day nation of Niflheim that optimized its performance and initiated its mass production. Magitek Rifle Northwest of the city, near the river across the canal from the fallen imperial ship, by a group of dead magitek soldiers near the gondola station and the sandbags. :Magitek rifle distributed to marksmen in the imperial infantry. Able to snipe enemies from afar, the rifle has received praise from military officials of all ranks. Its ease of use has made it the most widely wielded weapon in the entire infantry. Magitek Appendage Slightly to the left of the center of the map has a couple black circles (northwest of the Padore District haven). The appendage is on the top left corner of the largest circle, up on a balcony. The civilian evacuation orders are also on the roof of this building. :Developed by imperial researchers to improve the infantry's mobility, the magitek hookshot serves two primary functions when engaging an enemy: allowing troopers to alight from drop ships with ease, and latching onto targets to ensure they cannot escape. Magitek Axe Deutatuo Residential District, in the northeast of the city, has Magitek Axemen for Ignis to fight. The axe will be on a fallen magitek trooper. :A battle axe infused with magitek machinery and distributed to troopers in the infantry. Its powerful, sweeping swings easily rend foes asunder, but may also cut allies down to size if the wielder is not cautious. Imperial Banner Eastern docks by northeast corner of the city, floor behind green containers. :A flag once proudly flown by a trooper in the empire's magitek infantry. Fell to the ground amid the frenzied fighting in Altissia. Tattered Plushie A moogle toy near the broken bridge, at the water's edge by the river in the center/north part of town, at the foot of a wreckage of a ship. :Stuffed toy modeled after the cuddly little creature who enjoys incredible popularity in Altissia. One of its wings appears to have been torn off in the chaotic battle that erupted in the city. Family Portrait A restaurant table with a red-and-white tablecloth near to the water, on a plateau in the eastern part of the city where the first part of Chapter 1 one takes place, when Ignis must reach a bridge. :A photograph that once belonged to a soldier in the Altissian infantry. Pictured are the late serviceman and a woman and boy presumed to be his family. The words 'Come back soon, Dad!' are written on the reverse. Civilian Evacuation Orders On a balcony near the top of the tallest building in central Altissia that has a weather wane. The same building where the Magitek Appendage is found. :After much debate, the Accordo Parliament has pledged its support to the Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae in her efforts to awaken and forge a covenant with the Hydraean. :Under normal circumstances, only the Oracle's life would be at risk when performing said ritual. However, given the imperial army's presence and their proposed assault on the Hydraean, the entire city of Altissia may be caught in the crossfire. :Should fighting extend to the city center, I have reserved the right to exercise our nation's autonomy and deploy our own troops in order to help our citizens escape from harm. All civilians are advised to gather their belongings and ready themselves to depart at any time. :First Secretary Camelia Claustra Soldier's Letter Return to near where the episode first started, and the letter is on a red bench after going up stairs in the northern section of the map, near the place where the canal turns the corner. Next to a collapsed tower there is a yellow, two-storied house that is on fire, and the bench is in front of it. :Hey pal, :I'll be shipping out for Altissia within the next 24 hours, but I thought I'd drop you a line ahead of my arrival. Frankly, I didn't expect to ever fight at your side again, but I guess Parliament wanted us to reunite in the field. :It sounds like it's going to be a dangerous operation, but that's all the more reason for us to give it our all. Winning independence from the empire won't mean a thing if we lose our citizens, so let's keep them safe—together. :See you soon! Note from Prompto Next to the central haven, in the northern part of the city, on a green wooden box, close to stairs and a metal fence. :Iggy— :A couple of the locals offered me some supplies, so I've decided to share the wealth. Don't get me wrong: I'm totally grateful! I just prefer to travel light. :Let's bring our buddy back in one piece! :Prompto Note from Gladiolus After hearing from Gladiolus through the comm, as Ignis must hop in the boat, Gladiolus's letter is found close to the haven on a green box in western Altissia. :Iggy— :Not sure if you'll read this, but if you do, I left you some supplies. Take 'em. :...Sorry for yelling at you, by the way. :Gladio Letter to Camelia East side of Altissia, on the south bank of the canal, east of where the overpass curves north, at the ground level, near a yellow gondola stop, there are two gateways and beyond them, a wooden crate with the letter. :Hello old friend, :I share your concern for the safety of our city. If the Oracle completes her covenant with the Hydraean, tragedy is sure to befall Altissia. :But I also fear the stakes are far greater than you realize. While I admire your undying devotion to your citizens' safety, the conflict here extends beyond our City on the Sea. If left unchecked, the empire may eventually threaten life on Eos as we know it. :As we both know, I cannot dictate your actions (try though I may). All I can do is advise you to reconsider your decisions going forward, and to perhaps spare a little of the compassion you show your people and share it with the prince and the Oracle. The future of our world may very well depend on it. :Yours Always, :Weskham Armaugh Bottled Message Eastern docks. The map has a section with three prongs jutting out towards the north. Near the yellow gondola station, to the west, there is a red-and-white pole, and the bottle is at its base. :O Altissia, :City on the Sea, :glistening like a gem :among the waves. :And even if :the wickedness of men :should wipe you from this earth, :you shall glisten in my heart :forevermore. ru:Документы (Эпизод Игнис) Category:Archives in Final Fantasy XV Category:Downloadable content in Final Fantasy XV